


Starlight

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parent Thranduil, ada thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you get more than you bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryAlice/gifts).



> There was this post on tumblr:  
> http://destroymales.tumblr.com/post/108697333092/imagine-thranduil-stepping-into-his-wifes  
> Imagine Thranduil stepping into his wife’s chambers after her death. All the flowers and plants are dead and wilted. It’s dim, as if the walls themselves mourn their queen. But it still smells like her and it’s almost as if she could sweep in at any moment.  
> The room is then sealed shut, everything left in place; ordered never to be disturbed again.
> 
> And I had to add a fix-it, as per usual:  
> why would you?! But now, imagine young Tilda finding the room and secretly nursing the plants back to live.
> 
> Also forgive me for the word "bardlings" in there. It's ooc but way too cute.

  
**STARLIGHT**

 

He had closed off the rooms, the patio and the memories. **  
** What he had not been able to close off had been his heart. It broke.

  
His beautiful and beloved wife was dead. His star.  
The only thing keeping him alive had been their little star-shine, Legolas. His little leaf.  
He had come here in the past, with his little one on his arms, showing him the wonders of his mothers magic. But then his own heartache had seeped into the plants and they wilted, had even seeped into the walls and made them dull. And so Thranduil ceased his visits to the place where his heartache and loss was the most touchable.  
  
Many years, millennia really, did go by and he almost forgot about the rooms, the place itself; and more and more layers of ice enclosed his heart. He feared too much to have it broken again and not one he crossed paths with, was worth the pain and grief.  
And then the dwarfs came along, escaped, woke the dragon – and like a shining star one man rose and shot a black-arrow right through the beasts heart.  
And Thranduil saddled up, took his army and goods and rode out to help Dale.  
For what reason, he did not know.  
He returned home with less layers of ice around his heart, and so much more he'd ever bargained for.  
A friend, a lover, a family.  
Bard and his bardlings.  
He let his new children roam as they pleased in his halls, even smiling as Bain sat upon his throne in Thranduil's best robe and his crown on his head and pretended to be king. And he smiled even more the first time he saw Sigrid in the new Eleven robes his Elves had presented her. And his smile was truly blinding as Tilda addressed him as “Ada” the first time.  
  
It was the second winter Bard and the children spent with him, in his halls, as Tilda vanished and was nowhere to be found. He sent every single Elf to search for her, but in the end it was Thranduil who found her.  
In his late wife's rooms.  
Thranduil wanted to reprimand her, but all he could do was stare in awe.  
Tilda stood, a little ewer in hand, frozen to the spot, huge guilty eyes on him, in the middle of blooming flowers and glowing walls.  
The Elvenking looked around, then crumbled to the floor, to his knees with tears on his face.  
  
Tilda's little voice spoke up, “Ada?”  
He wanted to speak up, to tell her she did not do anything wrong, but all the words were lost to him and there were only more tears. But, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, water from the ewer spilling on his robes, before the little pot fell to the floor and broke, as Tilda threw her little arms around his head as far they would go and held him safe.  
None of them would ever knew how long they stayed like this, but finally the Elvenking looked up and murmured, “my little star!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's now a wonderful piece of fanart to go with this story:  
> [Starlight](http://addys-sketchbook.tumblr.com/post/109571248909/ada-my-little-star-loved-starlight-by)


End file.
